Madman with a System
by JoJoismylife
Summary: Madman died by the struck of lightning in his old world. And was sent back as the Brother of Some Famous boy and as Son of Famous Pirate. Also with the System. OP MC
1. Overpowered

**'I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

'Hello, my name is Browny Collins and I'm 34 Year Old Otaku. Was a normal human with a intent to be an absolute genius and god when get drunk. Main word - **WAS**' He was struck and killed by lightning because he came to the roof... Drunk... In the Storm... Trying to fix TV connection saying "FREAKINH ALIENS STOP DOING CHAOS". As you already thought he is a Absolute Madman when he drunk... Interesting fact he can't spell letters 'G', and 'Y'.

Now it was useless because, well he died. Now he is in the deserted island that is not even 5 square meters big and it surrounded by sea. He looked around seeing nothing and just saw that dumb thing floating right in front of him. It said:

**You has been reincarnated by the god of Stupidity. And he added letter to you:**

**"THIS IS DUMBEST DEATH I EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHA!"**

**Would you like to see a small Tutorial?**

**[Y/N]**

Seeing the message he didn't even considered part of letter and was thinking more about where he is or what he thought 'HOW THE FUCK DID I GET THIS DRUNK?!! I ONLY WAS AT ANTARCTICA LAST TIME I WAS THIS DRUNK BUT THIS IS OTHER LEVEL! Also I spelled G? I think I lost my problem because of stress' He was thinking about how did he get here but after 20 minutes he decided to answer the question about tutorial. "Yes, Give me Freakinh Info."

**You are reincarnated in One Piece world with the powers of System that is talking with you. You on the island that is located in very center of New World. You are 9 Year Old and 14 Years after Roger's Execution and 10 Years Before timeline starts. You are twin of Ace with most features from Gold.D.Roger and his Genes.**

**Would you like information on System?**

**[A/D]**

'I'm surprised because I'm in One Piece. BUT MORE SUPRISED IM SON OF PIRATE KING! If Ace don't know me then I will create a story about that I was sent to flow at my own in New World. Accept this shit!'

**The System's Name is "Overpowered System. Or just a gift for your stupidity. I would be ashamed if I was you" the System could have anything in its store and you have the power to buy anything from it for free. But for restrictions it was decided to be certain conditions to every bought you want.**

'Huh cool. First I'm gonna go to Voosha. Because welp why Not?! And also should I meet Garp and be friend of Luffy. I kinda like being bad guy and Marine. But when I get the Admiral Rank I would request from world government the power to do justice as I think it needed. And be friends with Luffy will give me reason to not kill him in War.' He decided to look at his Status to see how strong is he:

**Name: Gold.D.???**

**Age: 9 (34) Years**

**HP: 150/150**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 15**

**INT: 15 (-700 when Drunk)**

**WIL: 20 (650 when drunk)**

**LUK: 5**

**Stat Points: 0**

**~DF (Devil Fruit)~**

** None**

**~Haki~**

** Observation Haki { D } (Not Met Requirements)**

**Armament Haki { D } (Not Met Requirements)**

**Conqueror's Haki { D-D } (Not Met Requirements)**

**~Skills~**

**None**

He isn't so strong and he thought of cool name and decided to do "Gold.D.Lernard".

**Name: Gold.D.Lernard**

Now that he done with this he need to find a way to go to other island. 'Is there a way to get to other place?' Lern Asked System also looking around. System didn't say anything but besides Him appeared a small dice with five sides. Lern grabbed it and flipped 'C'mon C'MON!'

After the last roll dice landed on E which meant East Blue. Lern was exited and started thinking of way next role will go. Then appeared a lottery ticket. It was really yellow like sand. Lern looked at it for a second, grabbed it and started hopping. After minute the island was chosen and it was 'Dawn Island'. "YEEES!" Lern screamed with excitement.

**Host will be unconscious and will be on coast of Dawn Island near Foosha Village at the day Luffy and Ace met.**

'Wait Wha-' Before Lernard's sentence ended he was put unconscious and when he woke up he was suprised to see a... Turtle. A big one. He then decided to go through forest while thinking and asking System about some dumb shit. Lern at some point decided to see shop.

**~Shop~**

**Techniques**

**Devil Fruits**

**Weapon**

**Miscellaneous**

Lern was walking in the forest with features of Pirate King. He had black hair, Carefree smile and Same eyes. Is 1'5 Meters long and was pretty muscular. Lern also looked Pretty Handsome but right now it is just cute not handsome. He then looked at shop and clicked Devil Fruits.

**~Devil Fruits~**

**~Zoan~**

**~Paramecia~**

**~Logia~**

**~Mythical Zoan~**

Lernard looked at variants with worried look. What if all Devil Fruits will be Locked for a while? He was considering that Zoan will be useful but will be useless against stronger enemy. Paramecia was or Very Good or just Meh. Logia was very very creative type which needed big creativity to create skills. But of all it is good right now. Mythical Zoan is best because of its abilities Lern still remembers Marco's mythical Zoan and understood that it would be best.

~**Mythical Zoan~**

**~Greek~**

**~Roman~**

**~Legendary~**

'It is pretty understandable' Lern though looking at types of mythical Zoan. 'So Greek is for powerful abilities with big Requirements. Roman is weak assortment and strong abilities. Legendary is everything from Anime,Manga to real life legends.'

**~Legendary~**

**Tail-Tail Fruit, Model: 1 Tail**

**Tail-Tail Fruit, Model: 2 Tail**

**Devil-Devil Fruit**

**...**

**Tail-Tail Fruit, Model: 9 Tail**

**Black-Black Fruit, Model: Bubonic Plague**

'I like concept of Tailed Beasts but... Strength that can give Makkuro-Makkuro no Mi or Black-Black Fruit is Incredible.' The last interesting fact that he is also crazy and have schizophrenia in low state. That means he can sometimes here voices mock him and always it is voices of the people close to his current place. While he was thinking about taking this fruit he thought 'Isn't there need Requirements?'

**Devil Fruits have no requirements just eat them and just do what you want.**

'Cool' Lern though clicking on Black-Black Fruit to buy it. In his hand appeared black fruit with multiple sculls and swirls all around the fruit. It had shape of a Scull too. Without a doubt he started eating the fruit. "BLAAH! This thing tastes like Bubonic Plague!" Lern yelled at the bad taste of the fruit. He decided to do a stop to rest for a bit and at the same time test his powers.

The information flew to his mind with insane speed. After seconds he understood how to use it. First Lern thought 'Wait! Why I will It is a Logia not a Zoan?'

**Because it is a Logia. Was founded bug of the system and decided to fix it... To fix problem need to give host power of 'Administrator' all restrictions were disabled. Now host can change categories by himself.**

'This was... Sudden.' Lernard though about something this dumb to happen. But once again isn't the God of Stupidity gave him the System? Lern just continued checking his powers. First he turned his body to Black Fog of Death. It radiates a feeling if someone will go near him he will die. 'This fruit is the most OP fruit. But it is dangerous to use it at the time without control on it.'

Lern thought a little more then decided to abuse his current Administrator status. 'Buy Haki and Master it with Rokushiki.'

**Done**

With simple word Lernard got the feeling of everything around him including Luffy who right now with Ace and... Sabo? 'System why is Sabo here if he will only appear later?'

**System got slightly off the course with calculations. To fix traveling in time.**

'WAIT WHAAT?!!' With the scream Lern got older to 19 Years Old. And the feeling of Luffy getting in the port was here. 'So timeline starts.' Lern took quick glance at his stats and started running at the Port.

**Name: Gold.D.Lernard**

**Age: 19 (34) Years**

**HP: 3,000/3,000**

**STR: 80**

**DEX: 150**

**VIT: 300**

**INT: 15**

**WIL: 40**

**LUK: 20**

**Stat Points: 0**

**~DF (Devil Fruit)~**

**Black-Black no Mi, Model: Bubonic Plague.**

**~Haki~**

**Observation Haki { A } **

**Armament Haki { A } **

**Conqueror's Haki { S }**

**~Skills~**

**Basic Rokushiki { S }**


	2. Loguetown,Arrival

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING RELATED.**

As the day was going to its peak, big crowd of people was standing near the port and yelling something. "WE WILL SEE YOU!!" "GOODBYE, GUYS! I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

As the boat with a man in Straw Hat was going to enter the sea, Giant Sea Monster appeared with intent to eat the Straw Hat. Monster readied his teeth and as he was about to eat the man a Hand that stretched has punched it with a massive force without any seriousness like the Monster was nothing more then a worm in the way of a bear. Man after a second pulled his hand back and started waving back to the crowd until he couldn't be seen on the port.

At that moment from the Crowd, Big Human around 2 meters tall with Carefree smile and a Madman voice yelled "YAAAHHOOO!", jumped in the air right to the boat. The Straw Hat was suprised and asked with angry face "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!! ARE TOU TRYING TO STEAL MY MEAT?!!" Of course the Straw Hat was Monkey.D.Luffy, Son of Revolutionary Army Leader, Monkey.D.Dragon and grandson of 'Hero of Marines', Monkey.D.Garp. The Tall man looked with his smile and with a laugh started "HAHAHA! I'm Not here to steal your meat, boy. And my name is Lernard. Gol-... I mean Goldon.D.Lernard!"

Luffy looked at him with goofy smile "I'm Monkey.D.Luffy, NEXT KING OF PIRATES!"

Lernard looked at him with hope and at the same time worried face. "Big Dreams you got, Boy. But all dreams can be done." He then layed on the boat to rest for a little from so sudden happening from Sudden Administrator tank to Time travel to the start of story.

He then slept in the boat until the night came. There Luffy saw no place to sleep and decided to sleep in the barrel and fell of the boat from sudden wave. Lern was seeing it and decided to follow the barrel while guarding it and testing some things. Like when he put his hand in the ocean he didn't feel any weakness but his abilities to use his fruit was negated for a minute before it came back. And it was from one minute in ocean.

After a day the barrel was nearing a pirate ship. Lern then decided to look like a normal citizen of village who chased the barrel. And then he saw how pirates tried to catch his barrel with Luffy. Of course they saw him and yelled "IS IT YOURS BARREL?!" Letnard nodded and started asking help which they did for the price of barrel. He then stayed near the barrel waiting to Luffy to come out. Which he did after 20 minutes then they met Koby and all went as it is.

When they neared Cozia he decided to go to his own adventure to the impel down. 'If I Raid Impel Down And Luffy will go to save me this would be good.' After these thoughts he distracted Luffy and some citizens and stole boat of some random man. He then started swimming in the boat to Impel Down, which he didn't knew where, this is why System always navigated him in right direction.

Lernard was sleeping when boat got caught in storm as some thing Lern didn't want to lose his boat so he stayed in there until storm ended revealing that he was at...

**Polestar Islands, Loguetown**

'How did I get here?' Lern was at the coast in the boat looking around. System only said that he was teleported here by the System because if he wasn't teleported he would get in the New World. Which would mean that he would die less then a week in New World if he wanted to travel.

Lernard decided that it would be good to go annoy Smoker and also it will be fun. Remembering something interesting he quickly opened System shop and came to weapons then Katanas.

**~Katanas~**

**Supreme Grade**

**Great Grade**

**Skillful Grade**

Lernard clicked the Supreme Grade and looked through it and only one weapon caught his eye.

**Shodai Kitetsu [Cursed]**

Lern immediately clicked buy and after a second in his hand appeared sheathed sword with black Sheath. He then unloaded the sheath and felt Killing Intent come into his mind while holding the sword. Immediately he sheathed the sword back and put it on his hip. Lernard also saw that he had outfit of Roger before he died 'Huh, Cool.'

Lernard then started training on the beach. First set of training was Body training which meant doing everything related to body to strengthen him.

Time Skip - 12 Days

Lern fell exhausted on the sand and Looked at his stats with his smile growing bigger.

**STR: 230**

**DEX: 340**

Lern was only being here a little and before continuing his training he asked System how strong is he right now without Haki and Rokushiki. System told him that he is on par with Low Grade Vice Admiral in fiat to fist. If used Devil Fruit then Unstoppable. If using Shodai Kitetsu on par with High Vice Admiral.

Lernard decided that he right now don't need training anymore and then he decided to see where Luffy in Timeline right now.

**Monkey.D.Luffy right now has got Zoro and Nami. Right now is on the Island with Usopp. In the next 5 days will get Sanji then in 8 Days will beat Arlong and his Crew. After that in 3 days will get to Loguetown.**

'Good. So I have around 16 days before Luffy appears.' Lern thought with looking in Loguetown direction. He then decided to annoy some Captain.

It was sunny and calm day. Without even a thug appearing, just a normal peaceful day. The Marine Base was resting and doing nothing. Then it all ended when in the Marine Base ran Tall and Muscular man. He immediately asked where is Captain, marines said the directions and he ran to Captain.

At this time Captain Smoker was doing paperwork and had no time to rest. His companion Tashigi was out of the Base at swords shop looking for good blades. When Lernard ran in the room Smoker looked at him with a questioning look. Lern only said that he is willing to join the marines. Smoker looked at him with serious look then said "Okay, go to the Training Grounds there you will be tested by me or by other high ranking member of this Base." Lernard nodded and ran to Training Grounds and started waiting. After 2 hours Captain Smoker came and said that he would spar with Captain and then Lern or will be asigbed or will be rejected.

Smoker casually looked at him not expecting any good fight and said "Start!" Immediately Lernard ran to Smoker at fascinating speed and grabbed his sheathed sword to hit him. Smoker seeing how fast was his opponent grabbed his sword and blocked incoming attack with all what he got. Lern then decided to test his Haki so he coated the sheath and it now was even blackier. The sheath easily overpowered Smoker's Sword and then hit Smoker in his chest.

Lernard of course was approved and appointed 'Left Hand of Captain' and was ordered to do all the paperwork while Smoker will catch the thugs and pirates.

After a week of doing paperwork Lernard heard a notification:

**Straw Hat Pirates has arrived.**

Lernard looked at the message with a grin and ran out of the Marine Base.


End file.
